


A Grand Mistake

by orphan_account



Category: Sesame Street (TV)
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, M/M, gay puppets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21541384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A mistake can lead to a wonderful result, surprisingly.
Relationships: Grover/Oscar the Grouch
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	A Grand Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> just a little grover x oscar oneshot! i love these two so much, especially after the alphabet video with them...

123 Sesame Street was always known as a busy, cheerful place. Of course, where happiness was, there was always a counter to the joy.

And for Sesame Street, that was Oscar the Grouch.

He lived in a trash can. He hated everyone and everything (well, except for trash). He was stubborn, cruel, rude- every negative trait in the dictionary.

In truth, nobody thought he had even a shred of nice in him. Oscar was just passed off as the town grouch, and that was that.

And then there was his pure opposite- Grover. 

The blue furball was in a constant state of pure joy and happiness, always doing his best to make everyone happy and to keep _himself_ happy. And, well, he didn't live in trash.

So, really, nobody would have ever expected the two to get along. And yet, by a mishap and a few words, they did.

It was just another morning on 123 when the two met. Grover had been rushing along to somewhere, as per usual, and Oscar was hidden in the depths of his trash can. And, of course, Grover wasn't quite paying attention to where he was running. He never did, really.

He tripped. A loud crash and bang sounded as the puppet tumbled to the pavement. The garbage can tumbled to the ground as well, spilling out its only content- Oscar. 

The green puppet was immediately agitated. "What happened?" He blinked once, glancing around before locking his eyes on Grover. "What are you doing?! Why'd ya' knock over my can?!"

Grover sat up, gaining his bearings before frowning slightly. "Oh gosh-- I am really so sorry, mister! I was not looking where I was going and-"

"Alright, alright, that's enough," Oscar sighed, setting his can upright again. "Who even are ya'?"

"Grover! It is a pleasure to meet you, uh--" 

"Oscar. Oscar the Grouch." He extended a hand, but then thought better of it and quickly retracted it. That didn't stop Grover from grabbing his hand and holding it, though.

"Well, it is a pleasure to meet you, Oscar!" He paused, then added: "Though I do not get why others call you 'the Grouch',"

Oscar let out a small breath that almost sounded like a laugh. "Is that a joke? Sarcasm?"

"I do not know what sarcasm is," Grover mumbled, scratching the back of his neck with his free hand.

The grouch paused for a moment, staring at the other's expression. It was simply one of contentment- happy to have met someone new, happy to be here, just _happy_. Under any other circumstance, Oscar couldn't stand happy. But the thing was-- Grover was not shoving his joy into Oscar's face. He was simply being.. himself.

Oscar decided he liked Grover for the time being. "Well.. thanks. I guess." He let go of the other's hand, turning back to his trash can. "But I gotta go."

Grover straightened up. "Wait!" He piped up. "Before you go, Oscar, I want to say it was very, very, _very_ nice getting to meet you. Thank you,"

Oscar, for one of the first times in a long while, smiled. This was new. Someone enjoying his company. _Wow._

"Hah. Thanks, Grover. And uh.. see you maybe.. another time." Oscar clambered back into his can, glancing down. "Bye."

"Bye-bye!" Grover darted off in another direction, presumably to knock over something else by accident.

Oscar waited until Grover was out of sight, then slumped into his can and sighed. "Dear god, if he keeps this up, I might actually start feeling things!"


End file.
